A Thousand Years
by Pink Pal
Summary: This is a Song Fan Fiction about Bella and Edward expressing their feelings for each other through the song: A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri.


**Hi everyone, this is Pink Pal here with my first Song Fan Fiction! This one is about Bella and Edward's relationship! **

**Please note that the first verse, pre-chorus and chorus is Bella talking about Edward from her point of view. The second verse, pre-chorus, chorus and third verse is Edward explaining Bella from his perspective. And finally, the rest of it is Bella.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Heart beats fast,**

Every time I see Edward, I can feel my heart thrashing against my rib cage,

**Colours and promises,**

Edward's eyes may be gold-coloured, but I don't care. He promised me he'd protect me, and he has kept it.

**How to be brave?**

I may have acted like I felt comfortable around Edward, but deep down I've always been scared. How could I not be? He's a vampire!

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

When all those vampires were after me to drink my blood, I thought me and Edward couldn't be together if this would happen every time I was around him. I didn't want to die,

**But watching you stand alone,**

The first day I saw Edward in school, he wasn't willing to get close to anyone!

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. **

I don't know how or why, but every time I'm near Edward, all of my worries seem to disappear!

**One step closer.**

I'm getting closer to him each day, I just know it!

**I have died everyday waiting for you,**

I've nearly been killed by vampires, but not once when they were attacking me, did I stop thinking about Edward and how much I love him,

**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,**

He doesn't think we can be together as he's a vampire, but I believe we can! I've always loved him,

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

I'll love you till the end of my life.

**Time stands still,**

Everything around me is blanked out when Bella is around, as if everything has frozen!

**Beauty in all she is,**

Bella is so beautiful all over, words can't describe,

**I will be brave,**

I'm determined to protect her,

**I will not let anything take away,**

I can't let Bella go, I love her too much,

**What's standing in front of me,**

I always know when Bella's around,

**Every breath, every hour has come to this.**

Everything I've done for her has been worth it.

**One step closer.**

I'm getting closer, so close to her, all the time.

**I have died everyday waiting for you,**

I've always risked my life to save hers',

**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,**

Although she may not show it on the outside, I know inside, she fears me. She need not fear me; I have loved her since we first met,

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

I always will love her.

**And all along I believed I would find you,**

I always knew that one day, I would find the perfect woman for me. That woman is Bella.

**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years,**

All this time has brought her closer to me, and I will keep loving her forever.

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

Our love will go on till the very end.

**One step closer.**

**I'm getting closer all the time to Edward.**

**One step closer.**

**I'm getting so close now, I can't stop.**

**I have died everyday waiting for you,**

I will die, if it means Edward lives.

**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,**

He must not be afraid of me dying, I will always be there for him, in his heart.

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

I'll be in his heart forever.

**And all along I believed I would find you,**

For most of my life, I dreamt of my dream husband. Edward is my dream husband.

**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years,**

All this time we've known each other, we've got closer and closer. I've never once stopped loving him!

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

I never will stop loving Edward Cullen.


End file.
